Emilia
Emilia is one of the Characters and a dancer in the game Dance Central its sequel Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3. She belongs to the Riptide Crew. Emilia Emilia is one of the dancers in both Dance Central and Dance Central 2. She is part of the Riptide Crew alongside Bodie.They are not related/cousins, Harmonix has not confirmed about their personal relationship. Emilia is considered as a Sporty who can be a bit arrogant at times but is a really nice person. According to her character profile, her hobbies include Boxing, volleyball and competitive dance. Dance Central staff pointed out that she was inspired by, "all around athletic girls''.'' Appearance Emilia is shown to be a naturally pretty girl with dark brown hair and tanned skin. Compared to other Dance Central girls, Emilia has a more mascular build, but still retains the average standard height of a female. Though no official information from DC staff about her eye color and origins, the fans speculated her to have green eyes and mixed origins. Her look on both games went through major changes if compared, her new look in DC2 was not well recieved by fans stating she doesn't look like the Emilia they have known from the first game. Her newest look is in Dance Central 3. Outfits Emilia has two outfits both in Dance Central and Dance Central 2. Dance Central *'Sweatin:' Her Sweatin outfit consists of a yellow and blue colored jersey top with the number 59 marked on both the tops back and front. She wears a black and grey colored workout shorts and knee high socks detailed with yello and blue stripes. She also seems to have blue colored bandages/cloth wrapped around both her arms. She wears black and grey colored shoes. *'Knockout:' Her Knockout outfit consists of a yellow and brown off-shoulder crop top with white straps sticking out. The top shows off her midriff. She wears green tight exercise shorts and knee-high yellow boots. She also is seen wearing neon-colored glasses on top of her head. This is the most revealing out of all of her other outfits. Dance Central 2 *'Riptide Outfit:' Her Riptide outfit consists of a red and grey diving suit with the Riptide logo marked on the lower left part of the suit. She also wears a black jacket with white and red details on both arms. She sports thigh-high white socks detailed with red stripes and also wears black colored shoes detailed with the colors red and white. She has a white armband on her left arm and a white headband. *'Street Style:' Her Street Style look consists of a white Tank Top and blue colored ripped jeans with a red handkerchief hanging out of its right pocket. She also wears dark colored boots, a gold pleated necklace and a few wristbands on her left arm. Dance Central 3 *'Retro-Fitted:' She is wearing a red colored tank top, blue skinny jeans, black buckled boots, black bracelet with mini diamonds on it, white necklace, and bling earrings. * Trivia *Emilia originally was intended to have really long raven colored hair. References 1. http://www.dancecentral.com/dance-central-sketchbook-meet-mo-emilia Quotes Dance Central Pre-Routine: *All right, I'm here, let's do this. I'm so ready to do this thing! *Yeeeeeeeeeeah! I love this song! I've been hitting the gym! This will be a cakewalk! *Let's get this party started! Yeaaah, let's get it going! 5 Stars: *Tell that you know... Yeah, all that time at the gym is paying off! Yeah! *Perfect! One-two punch and an uppercut! *Another win for your girl Emilia. *I'm so going to party to celebrate! 4 Stars or Less: *You know me... I refuse to fail. *Alright! Making things happen... *Working it out Emmmmilia style! *Nothing like flexing a little mussscle! BAM!! *Anything worth doing is worth doing well... *You put in the effort, you rip the rewards! You know what I'm saying? Failure: *Decent, but maybe I should train harder. Can't kill it every time. *Not bad, not bad, well, I'll kill it next time. *A little more practice couldn't hurt. No Stars: *-Wwwwwhat? I know I look good! Not sure who's to be blamed for that though! DC2: 5 Stars: *Five stars? Oh, that's right! You got this... *See? Performances like that is what this crew is all about... *Five stars? Oh yeah! I think we got ourselves a ringer here! 4 Stars or Less: *What can I say? You can't argue with scores like that! *I know you didn't just wake up like that! It takes more than that... Failure: *Everybody has their bad days. No big... Battle Mode: *Can't we just skip ahead to the part where you lose and our crew acts nice about it? Other Links http://twitter.com/#!/EmiToughChick Category:Dancers Category:Dance Central 2 Category:Dance Central Category:Female Dancer Category:Riptide Crew